Devices for dissolving a powder or granulate in a liquid are known.
EP 0 486 933 B1 describes an apparatus for dissolving solid bunk material in a liquid, in the following called target liquid, located in a container. The device has a first feed line for the solid bunk material and a second feed line for the liquid. Furthermore a circulation line is provided, which recirculates the liquid with material dissolved therein into the container. The container has an exit nozzle facing a baffle disc arranged in such a way that the circulating liquid together with solid material added into the circuit impinge the baffle disc when they exit the nozzle.
A disadvantage of the described solution is that it takes much vertical space due to its construction, as the lines for the solid bunk material and the circulation line have to be substantially vertical in the area where they come together. Therefore, flexibility of an installation containing said apparatus is limited in terms of space.
A further disadvantage is that the dissolution is relatively slow and adhesion or clogging or depositions of solid material at the baffle disc has been observed, thus leading to a high maintenance effort of regularly cleaning the area around the baffle disc. This drawback has particularly been noticed in case of dissolution of sugar in a sugar solution.